roman assault
by party8089
Summary: a child of Hades walks into a roman camp near camp half-blood can't be to bad fought a Minotaur, his stepfather and found out his father is a god. So it can't get any worse. Michael sides with the Romans, his twin Jacob sides with the Greeks. Who will fall find out.
1. michael

chapter 1 michael

Well that was officially the worst step father-son talks ever. how about I start from the beginning I was sitting on my bed listening to music and eating a sandwich (maybe not so important) when my moms boyfriend rang the doorbell so I went downstairs and opened the door. "Hello who is it?" I said even though I already knew who it was. Then the door opened and my moms boyfriend was holding a sword "you know that's dangerous right?" I asked I looked up he had one eye I mean one was missing. " Woah dude you have one eye sweet. Is the other one in your pocket" I joked " NO MICHAEL THIS IS SERIOUS YOU NEED TO DIE" "What" I hadn't met my moms boyfriend but I talked to him on the phone and he loves to joke around but wow this is too far.

" I'm not scared of some wannabe gladiator with one eye." I said my moms last boyfriend attacked me with a rolling pin I quickly beat him up using a spatula. So a guy with a toy sword is child's play no pun intended he swung the blade I moved back it went straight through the door "that's not fake is it?" I asked "c'mon jack you don't need to do this". then I ran 2 years of running track really paid off but too bad I live in the country with my mom and 1 brother who went to his girlfriends. I slipped into the garage and grabbed the antique bow even though archery is my brother's thing jack walked in his eyes were gold my mom said his eyes were blue. I shot him through the arm making him drop the sword then the bow snapped. jack fell to the ground his eye color changing from gold to blue odd. I slipped out the door and went to the phone and called my mom no answer i called my brother 2 rings and he answered. "sup little bro is mom there?" he asked "not yet and don't call me little bro I'm only 3 minutes younger" I replied "then why'd you call" he asked "moms boyfriend attacked me again"I said "what no right now take his car and pick me up NOW" he said now I was confused he never yelled he was always calm and patient "got it on my way" I said

Even though I'm fifteen I now how to drive my mom taught me and my brother I never knew why she always said "in case of emergencies" I don't know how this count because this is the second time my moms boyfriend attacked me. When I got there my brother had his coat on he was pretty much my opposite I never knew why but my mom said "death and gold" I never understood anything about it except which was which I was death dark hair, black eyes, and I pretty much blend with the shadows my brother Jacob was different gold hair, gold eyes, (not quite so nice after what happened) and he sticks out in a crowd.

He stood there bow in hand with a grim expression on his face wait where did he get the bow. He started towards me "did you kill him?" he asked " no are you crazy why would I kill him I'm not the muderer he was" I said panicking "calm down we need to go to Manhatten" he said while hopping into the passenger seat "yeah someone tried to kill you calm down were running away to Manhatten where our moms crazy boyfriends won't find us" I said in my best impression of him. He glared at me "we are going to camp half-blood to hone our skills you dolt" he said " nice impression of me by the way" "thanks" I replied stepping on the gas I know not to get in a fight with my brother he can beat up kids twice his size and hes bigger than me. I don't know if I can beat people up because people think me and Jacob are just overall great except adults they only like Jacob.

**2 HRS LATER**

I was driving almost to manhatten I guess living in lower Ontario is great my brother is confused "we shouldn't be this far right now we seemed to have skipped a whole city" he said "I"m listening to a gps so maybe this routes fas-" "LOOK OUT" he screamed pointing at a flying bus heading straight towards us I turn real fast and the bus barely missed the car I quickly get back on the road "woah how did that happen" I looked at my brother he was pointing at a giant bull man in underpants "stop the car" he said I slammed the brakes he tossed me a pocket knife "that's a giant bull not a person" I said "put the bottle opener out" he said I listened it turned to a spear "sweet" he pulled out his bow "lets kill that thing and save the mortals"he said as we got out of the car "mortals" I said confused he started firing arrows but they only seemed to annoy the bull in the underwear I got the spear ready and charged

fighting the bull was the easy part we killed it in 40 seconds tops. then Hades appeared my brother bowed so did I "father" Jacob said "Jacob, Michael stand we only have a few seconds to talk" he said "go to camp half-blood help prepare for war if you see Gaea don't trust her you need to make sure camp half-blood doesn't fall I must leave now good-bye" just like that he disappeared we got back in the truck and continued in silence when the truck ran out of fuel and the battery died "were in manhatten we crossed the bridge 2 minutes ago so let's split meet back here in 2 days" Jacob said "whatever" I replied he walked off I went the other way.

**1 DAY LATER**

Walking alone in the middle of a dark street is probably not safe. looking back I probably should have kept walking when I saw a black suv with guys in armor standing outside of it. sweet I must be there "uh hello" I say to the scrawny blonde scarecrow looking guy "I'm looking for camp half-blood do you know where it is?" as soon as I said I regretted it "what" the boy said "you want to go there and get yourself killed in a war that you are not involved in" "war" I said pretending to be confused. " you don't know well the Greeks fired on us so we are attacking them would you like me to check if you join the legion on the augury when we get back to camp Jupiter". "aren't auguries used to check the future or something" I said "yeah he kills teddy bears" said the guy on the left "well whatever turns you on" I said


	2. jacob

**chapter 2 Greeks?**

Wow craziest date ever chilling with my girlfriend she dumps me, her dad turns into a Chimnera, she and her mom turns into Empousai, I have to kill them, have a pep talk with my dad (Hades), get a strange call from my brother, drive to manhatten fight a bull wearing underpants, talk to my dad again, and stand at the side off the road trying to hitchhike a ride to half-blood hill.

Then when I finally get to half-blood hill I'm placed in a cabin alone the Hades cabin cabin leader some kid named Nico but he wasn't there apparently he was almost never there. At least there is a lot of hot chicks at this camp I was there for 12 minutes and already saw about six girls who were my type: hot. I had four more hours until I had to meet my brother at the broken down car so I decided to kill some time by playing capture the flag with the other campers about 24 people were playing me, 9 people from the Athena cabin and the rest were from the Hermes cabin so 10 vs 14 while the Athena kids started setting up a perimeter I slipped past some Hermes kids who were fighting over who was the better thief so just to be funny I took their wallets. Then threw a rock across the forest to distract them then I took the flag and ran full speed across the lake.

Apparently that was the fastest capture the flag match ever most of the Athena cabin members were angry because I didn't listen to the plan. Around 5:00 p.m I left for the car when I got there my brother was there with some skinny kid who looked like a scarecrow and a girl with dark black hair who I would totally date none of them noticed me until I said "hey Michael who are you're friends?" "hey Jacob this is Reyna" he gestured to the girl "and this is-" "Octavian" the boy said "Reyna is praetor of new Rome and I am the Augur" "what's an augur" I said confused "oh an augur is a guy who kills teddy bears to see the future" Michael said. Octavian scowled. "you know the Romans are going to attack camp half-blood where our dad said to go" I said "yeah well the Romans instantly accepted me as one of them" Michael said "I don't always have to follow you Jacob" the anger in his voice was quickly rising. cracks appeared near his feet I didn't know what to do then he almost instantly calmed. Octavian was clearly scared of Michael. it made sense his powers went off when he was angry that must be why the cracks appeared. I wonder what I can do "fine don't come with me" I said walking away.

Well the craziest thing happened I was angry so I walked into a random building while looking for a water fountain to calm me down with a drink. I found a weird area that I wasn't allowed to enter there was some weird symbol on the wall like a triangle but it was started glowing when I got near, when I touched a tunnel appeared but it was broken like an old abandoned mine shaft. I was angry so my powers must of gone off because the tunnel opened and was glowing a bright yellow like gold. All I could think of was the song magic. but after about 20 minutes I came out of the tunnel under camp Half-blood. The weird part was I knew I was under camp Half-blood I could just feel it. I came up at Zeus's fist which is a giant rock that looks like a fist on one side and a pile of crap from the other. I saw the lights at the big house so I ran over to see what's wrong when I got there everyone looked at me "what's wrong" I asked "come on I was looking forward to killing him" Clarisse said "shutup Clarisse" Travis said "we thought maybe you decided to side with the romans" Chiron said " why I was only gone a few hours" I said " I know but last year when we were fighting Luke half-bloods switched sides all the time" Chiron said

I left the big house and went to the sword arena to find an opponent right after I showed up some people glanced over I said "anyone want to practice" "I will" said Clarisse coming up behind me "why not" I said I pulled out the my sword which I found on a dead Cyclops that was in the tunnel she pulled out her spear and was very happy to jab at me constantly everytime she jabbed I moved last second, kicked the spear out of her hands and slashed at her. Everytime she barely rolled out of the way of my sword which was really annoying but kind of thrilling at the same time. I finally beat her after 15 minutes I decided to slash instead of kicking the spear.

That night I fell asleep to the memory of one person that I met once on a trip to London 3 months ago. How odd she was blonde with red streaks in her hair and weirdly enough she was wearing combat boots. I don't know why but I just remember her confused face "are you an idiot" she said while she was holding some weird boomerang thing " your pointing with a boomerang and calling me an idiot" I had said but that seemed like so long ago even though I know it was only 3 months ago. I eventually fell asleep wondering why I remembered her.

When I woke up Michael was standing at the end of the bed "what are you doing here" I said "I'm not actually here it's an iris message I was wondering if you would join the legion instead of staying here in this cabin that's completely empty" he said "I'm staying here and listening to dad" I practically growled.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEAS LEAVE REVIEWS BECAUSE ITS KIND OF HARD TO MAKE ORIGINAL IDEAS. I AM ALSO TAKING IDEAS FOR NAMES BECAUSE I'M PLANNING ON ADDING A CHARATER I DON'T KNOW IF SHOULD A GIRL OR GUY. SO PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS**


End file.
